Forever And Always
by Twilight Walters
Summary: After the events of ‘Never Again’ Agent Scully decides she really needs to get a life. R


Title: Forever and Always  
Author: Twilight Walters  
Rating: R/M  
Categories: Story Romance  
Keywords: Mulder/Scully romance  
Spoilers: Never Again  
Summary: After the events of 'Never Again' Agent Scully decides she really needs to get a life.  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story are the property of Chris Carter and Fox. No copyright infringement intended. No infringement on the songs either.  
Feedback: Yes please, compliments and complaints welcome or just plain chit chat.

x

Forever and Always By Twilight Walters

Washington DC Basement Office Friday, 19:42pm

It had been a stressful week for the two occupants of the FBI basement office. Temperatures had been high and fuses had been short.

It was hard to believe that it had only been a little over a week since Agent Mulder had received a call from the ER doctor at Philadelphia Memorial Hospital to inform him that his partner, Agent Scully, had been admitted after being attacked and drugged. The call had brought an abrupt end to his enforced vacation.

Fox Mulder had been relieved to see his partner alive and safe even though she had looked worse then he had ever seen her. He had been informed by the doctors that the drugs in her system were of a trace amount that had entered her blood stream as an ergot alkaloid in her new tattoos ink. His mind had reeled at that thought 'Doctor Scully got a tattoo? What might it have been? And why?' He was aware that people typically got tattoos to symbolize a specific event, or mark a time of sorrow or depression, even just to mark the moment. 'What prompted her?'

He had been informed that the drug would leave her feeling groggy and dazed for a short time but that she should consider herself lucky as her attacker, Ed Jerse was a suspect in an on going investigation involving the disappearance of a young woman from his apartment block. Ed Jerse was presently being treated down the hall from Agent Scully with severe burns, with a guard on his door. Agent Scully had specified when admitted that she would not be pressing charges 'Why?' Mulder had wondered.

As soon as Dana Scully had been coherent enough to process what was going on she had been furious that the ER doctor had seen fit to call Mulder, even though he was listed as her next of kin.

In seeing her reaction Mulder had realized that her mood had not lightened any since their last conversation. Thankful that her fury was not directed at him, he choose to stick to the shadows staying only long enough to see that his partner was out of danger before returning to Washington.

She didn't want him there so he deduced that he did not need to be there. He found it troubling that she had remained in her bad mood. He had seen her go through this before but they had previously argued things out and cleared things up in a matter of hours. 'Why is this time so different?' he mused.

The two agents had been working for the better part of the day in a comfortable silence, breaking it only to make insignificant chit chat, well, insignificant to most but to Agent Fox Mulder the fact that they were beginning to talk again in a normal civilized way was a huge breakthrough.

The phone rang breaking the small offices silence. Mulder looked to the clock and hesitated, it was getting late and passed time that they should have both left for the evening. Mulder wondered briefly whether to ignore the call but deciding it might be something important, he picked up the receiver.

"Mulder." Mulder stated as a greeting into the phone.

"Agent Mulder? ..I was going to leave you a voice mail." Assistant Director Skinner's voice sang clear through the handset.

"Well no need, I'm here...What can I do for you Sir?" Mulder asked.

Scully's curiosity was peaked and she indicated for Mulder to press the loud speaker button, Mulder obliged causing Skinner's voice to ring out through the small office.

"I was wondering if you could help me with a... recurring dream I have been having?" Skinner asked timidly.

"A dream?" Mulder questioned, unsure of his superiors request.

"A dream." Skinner confirmed in a dead panned voice. "You are, correct me if I am wrong, the Oxford Educated Psychologist?"

"You are correct." Mulder replied arching his brow, he was somewhat unaccustomed to hearing himself referred to as a psychologist.

"And you were able to help me with the still unexplained Succubus phenomenon." Skinner added. Scully rolled her eyes as she grabbed her bag and headed for the door without a word. She had never been completely convinced by the succubus theory.

Mulder felt a lump form in his throat at her departure. 'Today had been better' he thought to himself 'So why no goodbye?' Mulder slowly became aware that Skinner was revealing his innermost thoughts to a completely oblivious psychologist, namely himself.

"Sir?" Mulder interrupted "It might be more advisable for you to write down everything that you can recollect from your dream and let me have a copy so I can thoroughly look into this for you."

"Okay Mulder..." Skinner hesitated having noted a change in Mulder's tone "Is everything okay?" He asked concerned.

"Fine, Sir." Mulder replied, realizing he need to say something to lighten the mode he jested "I just always thought there could be something more between the two of us, you know?... Hearing your dream, though...wow." Mulder was smiling and it was evident in his voice along with his sarcasm.

"Very funny, Mulder!" Skinner exclaimed. Mulder was the best profiler and psychologist he knew but the man could be an ass at times, he was at a loose as to how Dana Scully put up with him.

"Sorry Sir." Mulder said before adding seriously "Get me those details and I will see what I can come up with. You know, dreams are fascinating things, they often answer questions that our conscious minds haven't even posed. They can be very insightful. Plus, I could do with brushing up on my psychoanalyst skills." Mulder paused briefly then added "For a psychologist sometimes I have real trouble understanding 'certain' people."

Skinner smirked "You wouldn't be referring to a certain Agent Scully would you, Mulder?"

Mulder smiled broadly, their boss never missed a beat. "Ah... Just get me those details okay Sir?"

"Will do, Agent Mulder" Skinner replied. It was reassuring to him that Dana Scully could punch Mulder's buttons as easily as Mulder could press theirs. "Oh and Mulder...Thank you"

"A pleasure, Sir" Mulder hung up the phone without any further ado knowing that it couldn't do any harm to do a favour for the Assistant Director.

He leaned back in his chair and ruffled his hair unconsciously before removing his glasses to pinch the bridge of his noise in a characteristic sign of frustration. He let out a loud sigh before replacing his glasses and trying to return his attention to the file in hand.

Finally after ten minutes he gave in to his subconscious and allowed it to take control. 'Why is she such a puzzle to me?' Mulder mused as he looked over to her new desk and empty chair. 'What did he have that I don't?' he thought passively 'He did try to kill her! Maybe she likes the bad boy type? But I've tried to kill her before!' he shuddered at the memory.

Mulder thought about the days events 'Today was definitely better.' Although things were not right they had at least been civil to each other today and neither of them had snapped once. 'So, Why no goodbye?'

There had been a slight slip after lunch. Mulder had instinctively placed his hand at the small of Scully's back to guide her through a doorway, a gesture he had performed even in their early cases together but she had pulled away with such swiftness that he had almost recoiled at the lack of contact. They had handled the situation in their usual way, pretending it never happened.

'I just want things back to normal...' Mulder's subconscious exclaimed before his mind strayed. 'Yes, some work on my psychoanalyst skills could definitely come in useful.' He returned his attention to his file feeling no desire to head home to his empty apartment anytime soon. 'Just a few more hours.' he thought absently.

x

Washington DC Basement Office Friday, 20:03pm

The sound of footsteps echoing in the hall broke Mulder's self-imposed silence. It was not the familiar light short steps of his partner, but those of someone strutting confidently.

Mulder made the quick decision 'this might be an ideal time to start brushing up on my analyst techniques'. He listened intently. This person sounded as though they were in very high heels, 'female' he deduced instantly. She was taking long strides, so presumable 'tall'. There was a slight hesitation in her step and he envisioned a slight wiggle of the hips there, 'in somewhat of a flirtatious mood?' He listened as the clicking of heels continued 'definitely not an FBI Agent, not in those shoes.'

He enjoyed profiling people in this way, he was used to doing it subconsciously but rarely did he take the time to indulge and make a conscious effort. He recalled the first time he had meet Dana Scully, he had deduced from her walk alone that she was strong and confident, yet a little hesitant, maybe green around the edges. He had been accurate in his assumptions.

As the women appeared in the doorway Mulder's eyes studied her shoes first. They were black and strappy with at least five inch heels, 'these are 'so' not shoes an FBI agent would typically wear!' The heels extenuated the length of the women's bare shapely legs. 'okay' he corrected his profile 'Not tall but high heels and great legs.'

His eyes travelled up the length of her body slowly. He saw that she was wearing a short black skirt that rested about six inches above her knees. 'Fits with the flirtatious mood theory' She had a very slim waist and was wearing a very slinky low cut black top that showed off an incredibly ample rounded bosom.

'Wow...' Mulder thought 'Wow...', his mind was unable to complete a sentence as his eyes studied this heavenly beauty further. It must have been blatantly obvious to the women in question that Mulder was openly ogling her body but he figured 'Someone who dresses like this wants to be ogled... definitely not standard FBI issue.'

His eyes came to rest on the women's neck and the simple yet elegant gold cross pendent that hung there loosely. Mulder's eyes shot straight to the eyes of this magnificent creature to find his partner, Dana Scully looking back at him.

"Scully?" Mulder squeaked a couple of octave's higher then intended. He tried to suppress the lustful thoughts that had invaded his mind moments before. "...thought you had left?" he shifted in his chair uneasily, suddenly very aware of his bodies response to her.

Scully crossed to her newly acquired desk. 'I was right about the wiggle' Mulder though absently as he watched her move.

"I wouldn't have left without saying goodbye, Mulder. I just went to change." she replied as she bent down to pack away her laptop, revealing a very good view of her firm round ass to Mulder as she did so. Mulder bit down hard on his knuckles to suppress a moan of delight that was near escaping his lips, he was after all a red blooded male. She continued oblivious to his reaction "I brought my change of clothes with me knowing that I would 'inevitably' end up working late."

"Oh..." Mulder replied missing her not so subtle jab. He loosened his tie as he felt his body temperature increasing "So, where are you going off to dressed like that?" Mulder asked allowing his eyes to peruse her body once more now her back was to him.

"What's wrong with it?" Dana asked as she stiffened and turned to him feeling immediately self conscious, it had been a long time since she had needed to dress up for a Friday night out and she hadn't been entirely sure what she should wear.

"Nothing..." Mulder choked "You look amazing." he added realizing he needed to pick his words more carefully with their relationship being as sensitive as it was at the moment.

"Oh..." she was flattered and blushed but not knowing how to respond to his compliment she continued. "I'm off to paint the town red...It is Friday night after all." She exclaimed. There was something different about her, Mulder observed, she looked different but there was something else, was it possible that she had shed her FBI persona when she had shed her work clothes, she was positively oozing sex appeal, not that that was hard for someone as attractive as her. He wasn't entirely sure what had changed but he liked it, a lot. It was the first time they had had a non work related conversation since the day they had argued, about what he still didn't know, 'something about Mouse and Squirrel?'.

Dana stepped up onto a wooden stall to water the two surviving plants in their basement office, she knew if she left it to Mulder they would be dead by the end of the weekend.

"So, who are you going with?" Mulder tried to ask nonchalantly. Cursing himself mentally as he prayed that she would not respond with a male name. He crossed the small office to continue their conversation comfortably.

"Ellen...my god sons mum. I think I've mentioned her before."

"Yeah, isn't she the one who set you up with that Rob guy?" Mulder kicked himself again, he hadn't meant to reveal he remembered the guys name, he hadn't wanted her to know how disappointed he'd been when she had insisted on coming back from New Jersey to be home in time for that date or how relieved he had been when she had cut the date short and ditched the guy to follow up a lead with him.

"Yep, that's her. Hopefully tonight will go better than that night did. Mind you... after the Ed Jerse fiasco anyone or thing, come to think of it, would be better, even a Rob" she joked. Her mood had definitely lightened.

They hadn't discussed the Ed Jerse subject since returning for Philadelphia save for the brief 'not everything is about you' comment that still lingered in Mulder's subconscious. All Mulder knew was what he had read in the police report; that an FBI Agent Dana Scully had answered the door at Ed Jerse's residence in the early hours of the morning wearing only a mans over shirt. He didn't know the sordid details, he didn't want to.

"Anyway..." she continued "...Ellen and Marcy have decided I need to get out there, put myself out there or as they put it 'get a life'" she smiled as she reached to water the second plant, in doing so her top raised slightly at her lower back exposing her new tattoo.

Mulder couldn't stop himself, he raised his had up impulsively to touch her tattoo and traced the outline of the serpent with his thumb. She stiffened to his touch briefly but then relaxed. Every time he had tried to touch her since the day that she had returned to work she had pulled away, feeling the accusation in his touch but this was different, his touch was soft and gentle, almost inquisitive.

'Why did I get it there?' she mused silently 'He always touches my lower back, he always has.' With the question now posed in her mind she came to the realization 'That is why!' she recalled the pleasure/pain sensation of receiving the tattoo. The needle had moved at 3000 punctuations per minute and had caused a slight but pleasant sensation of numbness mixed with pins and needles, not unlike the sensation that flooded through her each time Mulder touched her in his trade mark chivalrous way.

"Why this tattoo?" he asked still tracing the outline of the serpent.

"Its symbolic." She replied honestly placing the watering can down on the cabinet next to the plants. She braced her hands against the top of the cabinet allowing his hands to linger as she elaborated. "It represents a pattern in my life that I no longer wish to repeat, I want to stop going in circles..." she jested "Maybe it's a good thing we are heading in a never ending straight line after all." She turned her head and looked down at him. He caught her gaze then, absorbing her words as he realized the intimacy of the situation and stepped back removing his hand.

She smiled at him, that loving gorgeous smile that he had not seen in weeks. He felt his heart begin to flutter as he returned her smile. She returned her attention to the plants and reached behind them for the window to pull it closed; in doing so she lost her balance and toppled.

Mulder stepped forward quickly catching her in mid air as she fell. Their bodies now pressed against one another, their lips merely centimetres apart. Neither of them knew how but the found their lips touching in a caress, gentle but with urgency, they found themselves quickly absorbed in a frenzied kissed as their tongues began to dual. He lowered her down, so she could find her footing, he didn't want her to feel trapped in anyway. She needed to be able to run if the desire took her, so he loosened his grip slightly allowing her room to pull away. She snaked her arms around his neck pulling him closer and deepening their kiss passionately. She wanted him, she had for such a long time and now she could feel that he wanted her too.

His hands drifted down to her ass grabbing her and lifting her against himself. She wrapped her legs around his waist in response; he deepened their kiss further now that their height difference was not such a problem.

Mulder walked them to the door effortlessly, he didn't want to appear presumptuous that this might go further but the though of them being interrupted was abhorrent to him, especially as AD Skinner was the only other person who frequented their basement office.

She was light in his embrace and warm against him, she ground her hips against his engorged groin, his responding gasp sending shivers through her body as he pushed her back against the door and turned the door lock.

His mouth descended on hers leaving a trail of chase kisses along her jaw line and down her collar bone before he started to nuzzle her neck sensuously. She let a low throaty moan escape her lips, a sound that was so arousing to him he felt his knees begin to buckle, so he walked them back to her desk quickly and perched her on its edge.

She settled there comfortably nuzzling into his neck as her hands began unbuttoning his crisp white shirt. She completed her task in mere moments, having become quit adept over the years at removing his clothing due to his various medical ailments. She pulled the loose shirt from his pants, leaving his tie hanging loosely in place as she slipped the white cotton over his shoulders.

She looked at his exposed chest admiring his physique before returning her mouth to his for another long drugging kiss. Her hands began roaming his body freely. She had known that he had been habitually using the Bureau's on site gym to work out his pent up frustrations but she hadn't realized just how pent up he must have been. His muscles were taut beneath his skin and hard beneath her feather light touch.

Dana felt the difference in Mulder's skin texture as her fingertips brushed over one of his many scars. It was the scar she had inflicted on him, when she had been forced to shoot him for his own protection. He gasped with pleasure at the sensation of her touch, prompting a shudder to run through her body.

This scar had always been more sensitive then the others. Mulder had come to the conclusion that it was a subconscious effect brought on by the fact that this wound had been inflicted by his partner in an attempt to save him from further emotional pain rather than to deliberately cause physical pain.

Dana allowed her mouth to leave his, bestowing kisses down his neck and gently sucking on his Adams apple before tracing a line with her tongue to the soft puckered pink flesh of his scar. She had always liked that scar, true she had been the one to inflict it but at the moment she had pulled the trigger on her weapon she had known with complete clarity how much she truly cared for this man. She allowed her mouth to settle over the sensitive soft flesh as she licked and sucked lightly, she heard a low growl escape his lips which sent a shockwave of pleasure through her body that settled between her thighs.

She felt his head lower as he leaned down close to her ear, feeling his breath heavy and rasping as he whispered in a low husky voice "Fair is fair, Agent Scully." His hands rested at the hem of her black slinky top awaiting her response, needing her permission.

She smiled into his chest inhaling his musky scent. "Wouldn't want to be unfair, Agent Mulder." She practically purred as she lifted her arms allowing him to remove her top swiftly.

Mulder thought his heart had stopped beating at her response, had she really just purred? His hands however did not hesitate in removing the garment and tossing it aside. His heart began pounding a lot faster than necessary as he took in the sight of her in her black lacy bra, the black a complete contrast to her pale creamy white skin but flattering none the less.

He let out a grown of anticipation that he had not realized was waiting to be released. His eyes studied his partners body, as he chewed his lower lip, this was a body he had seen so many times but never before like this. He caught her eyes watching him, seeking his approval. He had always found her looks alluring but he could not recall ever seeing anything sexier than the way she was watching him right now.

Their eyes locked expressing everything they felt for each other, compassion, love, longing, to name but a few. He leaned back down pressing his lips hard to hers in a frenzied kiss as his arms looped around her waist pulling her roughly against himself and feeling flesh to flesh. They both moaned at the contact, never before had they been this close to one another.

Mulder's left hand unclasped Dana's bra with ease while his right hand absently stroked her lower back, gently caressing her tattoo, the touch was more electric then usual, there was normally at least two layers of clothing keeping the sensation at bay but this was skin to skin and pure bliss.

Dana found herself suddenly feeling ravenous for his touch and the sensation of skin to skin. Her hands went unbidden to his belt buckle and unfastened it swiftly along with his pants button. She paused reeling in the euphoria of what he was doing to her. He slipped her bra straps from her shoulders allowing his mouth to descend on the newly exposed skin. Withering under his hot mouth, she arched her back pushing her breast closer to his mouth. She desperately wanted to feel that mouth, the one she had watched for so many years as he devoured endless supplies of sunflower seeds. Sensing her need he did not disappoint allowing his tongue to flick gently over her nipple before taking it into his mouth to caress with his tongue.

She tried to regain her concentration but he was being so distracting. Her fingers gently but slowly drew his pants zipper down over his engorged member. She slipped her hand into his boxers taking a firm hold of him and beginning to stroke him with purpose. His moan vibrated on her breast as his hands slipped under her skirt searching for the elastic of her panties, when he grasped the thin fabric she lifted her hips without hesitation allowing him to pull them quickly away returning his mouth to hers in a sultry kiss.

Dana pulled him by the tie that still hung loosely around his neck as she edged back on the desk imploring him to follow. He obeyed kneeing up on her desk between her legs as she shuffled back further. 'I knew that tie would come in handy.' She thought as she finally removed it and flung it across the office. She was suddenly very grateful that she was such a tidy person, all that littered her desk was a small in tray and a pen holder which she pushed to the floor without concern.

"Mmmm..." Mulder murmured "I knew my messiness would rub off on you eventually."

Dana smiled laying back on the desk with his strong frame now hovering over her as she lowered his pants and boxers just enough. "Mmmm...wonder what else will rub off on me?" she whispered seductively as she pulled his hips to rest between her thighs.

They both took a deep intake of breath at their first touch and both instantly needed more. Mulder began to move against her gently, rubbing his shaft between her legs, gliding against her clit but he refused to give in to the need to enter her.

His mouth returned to her breasts, licking, kissing and biting. He was branding her, making her his and with a sudden realization she realized that was why she like that scar so much, it was her brand, her claim to him. Her fingertips touched it once more and he shuddered at the contact.

The sensation he was invoking within her was mind blowing but she need to feel more, she needed to feel him inside her, after four years of working so closely together she needed this more then anything so she pleaded with him "Now, Mulder, Now. Please..."

"Not yet...I don't want to hurt you." He rasped back trying to reign in his passion and retain some self control.

"You won't hurt me, Mulder. Please..." she begged and he found himself unable to deny himself to her as he positioned his shaft at her opening ready to enter her. He moved his hips slowly but purposely, entering her gently afraid that she might not be ready to except him.

She linked her ankles around his waist, her cold 5" heels resting on his firm ass as she growled "More." Her legs tightened around him squeezing him. He sank down into her, embedding himself up to the hilt. They both exhaled as this final contact was made as they savoured and basked in the moment.

Their hips began moving, meeting at a steady pace that quickly accelerated to a frenzied speed. They had both needed this for so long that both desperately desired their release. They were moaning loudly both reacting in extreme to the others touch. Their mouths were locked in a scorching kiss, their hands roamed freely taking in the details of each others bodies as their hips bucked against each other and they both screamed their release. Clasping into each other embrace they both trembled from their exuberance. As their bodies began to recover Mulder leaned down and whispered into Dana's ear "If I had of known this might happen, I would have got you a desk years ago." She gave him a playful slap on his behind as he moved off of her desk. She began to retrieve and replace her discarded clothing.

"So..." Mulder continued slightly hesitantly as he fastened his pants and buckled his belt. He was feeling very uncomfortable at the lack of contact "Are you still going out tonight?"

"Do I still need too?" she replied coyly holding all of her cards close to her chest to give nothing away, she knew there was a possibility that this might be a one time only thing, it wasn't what she wanted but she might be able to settle, until next time.

She closed the space between them subconsciously by stepping back straightening her skirt and looking for her top, her back was facing him but he could sense the hesitant concern in her voice. He pushed the hair off her neck and laid a gentle kiss on her collar bone. His breath was warming as she felt him shake his head in a 'no' response. He looped his arms around her waist, pulling her back into an embrace, feeling her still exposed skin against his. He felt his body beginning to respond to her once more.

"No" he whispered to clarify his answer in case she was unsure. She felt her body becoming sensitized once more with his simple word, one word but it conveyed everything she ever wanted to hear him say. "So, your place or mine?" he asked as she turned into his embrace. She smiled up at him, looking into his intense eyes.

"I just need to make a call." She stated flatly but retained her smile sending a jolt straight to his groin. She reached for the phone and dialled a memorized number. It rang twice before the call was answered "Ellen...I can't make tonight after all..." There was a pause presumably while Ellen talked "No...No..." she continued "I got a life." She smiled sweetly at Mulder "...Yes, with Mulder...I know you told me so."

The End


End file.
